Mona
Mona & Lisa (Rachel Wiese & Ada Scarborough) are villainesses from the 2013 short film De-Pixelated: Streets Of Rage. The movie starts with the protagonist, Adam, walking the streets when he is attacked by a number of thugs. He manages to defeat the mostly male enemies that attack him and then comes face to face with Mona & Lisa. Mona is a brunette who wears a short skirted green outfit, which includes a green headband and green gloves. Lisa is a blonde who wears the exact same outfit, but in blue. She also wears black socks, unlike Mona, who doesn't wear socks at all. Mona & Lisa attack Adam as he approaches them. The vast majority of their attack is leg based, but they do throw the occasional punch as well. They like to kick and knee Adam a lot, and Lisa also gets him on the floor and tries to squeeze the life out of him between her legs, while Mona steps on him. At one point they seem to have finished Adam off for good with some kicks to the head, but he eventually gets back to his feet when it looked like he may be done for. Adam takes his fair share of punishment from their lethal legs, but he eventually gets the upper hand on them and finishes them both off simultaneously with two deadly blows. Notes *The characters in this short film are based off characters from the video game series Streets Of Rage. *Mona & Lisa are boss characters throughout the game series and the outfits they wear in the De-Pixelated film are similar to the ones they wear in the first Streets Of Rage game. *In the Japanese version of the game, Mona & Lisa are known as Yasha & Onihime (鬼姫 & 夜叉). Gallery De-Pixelated Streets Of Rage Mona Lisa 01G.gif|Mona & Lisa unleash some kicks on Adam De-Pixelated Streets Of Rage Mona Lisa 02G.gif|Adam suffers more kicks from Mona & Lisa De-Pixelated Streets Of Rage Mona Lisa 03G.gif|Mona & Lisa restrain his arms and kick him in the head De-Pixelated Streets Of Rage Mona Lisa 04G.gif|Lisa squeezes Adam between her legs and Mona steps on him De-Pixelated Streets Of Rage Mona Lisa 05G.gif|A kick to the head seems to have finished Adam for good De-Pixelated Streets Of Rage Mona Lisa 06G.gif|Mona on the attack De-Pixelated Streets Of Rage Mona Lisa 07G.gif|Adam finishes off the evil women for good with a double blow De-Pixelated Streets Of Rage Mona Lisa 08.jpg|Mona & Lisa and their actresses in the credits Set Photos De-Pixelated Streets Of Rage Mona Lisa Set Photo 01.jpg|Set Photo De-Pixelated Streets Of Rage Mona Lisa Set Photo 02.jpg|Set Photo De-Pixelated Streets Of Rage Mona Lisa Set Photo 03.jpg|Set Photo De-Pixelated Streets Of Rage Mona Lisa Set Photo 04.jpg|Set Photo De-Pixelated Streets Of Rage Mona Lisa Set Photo 05.jpg|Set Photo De-Pixelated Streets Of Rage Mona Lisa Set Photo 06.jpg|Set Photo De-Pixelated Streets Of Rage Mona Lisa Set Photo 07.jpg|Set Photo De-Pixelated Streets Of Rage Mona Lisa Set Photo 08.jpg|Set Photo De-Pixelated Streets Of Rage Mona Lisa Set Photo 09.jpg|Set Photo De-Pixelated Streets Of Rage Mona Lisa Set Photo 10.jpg|Set Photo De-Pixelated Streets Of Rage Mona Lisa Set Photo 11.jpg|Set Photo De-Pixelated Streets Of Rage Mona Lisa Set Photo 12.jpg|Set Photo De-Pixelated Streets Of Rage Mona Lisa Set Photo 13.jpg|Set Photo Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Bare-Handed Category:Blonde Category:Brunette Category:Gang Member Category:Henchwoman Category:Incapacitator Category:Knocked Out Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Martial Artist Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Near-Villainess Victory Category:Team of Henchwomen Category:Web Media Villainess Category:Fate: Presumed Deceased